Un cuento de Hadas?
by angie-chan-xD
Summary: Hay momentos en los que estas con alguien que no es realmente esa persona... ¡¡Fan fic Jonas Brothers! 5to Cap!
1. Conociendo a los Jonas?

Un cuento de Hadas

Un cuento de… Hadas?

Acciones  
_ABCDE_ Pensamientos  
(N/A) Notas de Autor  
-0-0-0-0-0- Cambio de escena  
Hablando por cel o escribiendo en internet

- Jamás pensé que este día se cumpliría…  
- el de verlos?  
- si, mi sueño se hace realidad!  
- tu sueño ya esta hecho realidad tonta!

Tan solo era un juego de palabras lo que iba a vivir… siempre le afirmaba a todos que estaría enfrente de ellos… y ahora no solo estaría enfrente de ellos…bien, mi nombre es Angie, tengo unos cortos 13, viví toda mi vida en Venezuela, ahora me mude a Santa Mónica, California, junto a mi tía, extraño a mis padres y a mis hermanos… pero sinceramente se que estando aquí cumpliría mi sueño…

- Angie! Ven a comer!  
- disculpa… me llaman a cenar  
- bleh… no te preocupes… mañana tenemos que ir a comprar la entradas! Y además vamos a ir al centro comercial!  
- obvio!  
- oye, y la otra psicópata va?  
- claro!... bueno… me voy!  
_Angie a cerrado sesión _

Baje las escaleras y allí estaban en la mesa, mi tía y mis dos primos

- Ang, tu primo te va a ir a llevar y a buscar  
- para morir en el camino? No gracias… jeje  
- muy graciosa… sabes que estoy aprendiendo a manejar… no tienes porque burlarte  
- lo pensare  
- sabes que eres afortunada por venir acá a mudarte con nosotros y solo para venir a  
- si, ya lo se, pero esa a sido mi decisión y no la voy a cambiar  
- si que eres testaruda…  
- je…

Termine de comer y allí deje a mis 3 familiares para acostarme a dormir

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- -abre la puerta-  
- POR FIN CASA! –se tira en el piso y lo besa-  
- no crees que exageras? Joe  
- vamos Kevin, después de tanto tiempo de gira, quien no quiere llegar y  
- si ya entendí, Nick…  
- -se levanta- bien, lo primero que haré es acostarme en mi cama je…  
- yo te sigo!  
- ni que lo digas! –Los tres hermanos comienzan a correr a sus cuartos-

Ellos… son los Jonas Brothers, los chicos del "momento" como diría mi abuela, tres jóvenes, guapos, inteligentes, con grandes metas, y muchas fans detrás de ellos… y ahí estoy yo entre esas fans

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Al otro día-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Angie aun no se a despertado  
- AH! Esa baka!  
- ah?  
- eh… nosotras nos entendemos j-je…  
- bueno, si quieres subes y esperas a que despierte –sonrie-  
- _Si, va a recibir la mejor despertada de su vida muehehe…  
_  
En la habitación

- DESPIERTA VAGA! –le lanza una almohada-  
- AUCH!... eh…. Ah? … pero si es temprano… -se tapa con las sabanas-  
- como que temprano estas loca? Son las 12:30 PM! Tenemos que comprar las entradas para ver a los Jonas!

- LOS JONAS! –Se levanta rápidamente al baño- gracias por no matarme, Neo baka… -comienza a cepillarse-  
- no me agradezcas… solo apurate!

Pues aquí les presento a mi BF4E, se llama Neommi, y tampoco tiene mucho tiempo aquí en Santa Mónica, la conocí hace poco y pareciera que fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, además, es una otaku como yo y lo que mas me agrado de ella es que también es latina!, muchas cosas en común….

- hum… -cambiándose de ropa- y nuestra loca favorita? –ríe-  
- nos esta esperando en el centro comercial…  
- bueno! –Ya lista- que esperamos!

Las dos bajamos rápidamente las escaleras y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en el carro de mi primo

- ya sabes… tranqui…!

No había comenzado hablar cuando ya había comenzado a manejar… de reversa… si no era por el grito de Neo mi primo no reaccionaba

- no, no, mejor tomamos un taxi!  
- por favor! solo esta vez nada mas, quédate –pone cara de perrito-  
- ahh…ehh…huy! Esta bien!

- Ang… si muero… NO TE ROBES MIS POSTERS DE LOS JONAS!  
- baka… yo ya tengo los míos…  
- bueno es hora de irnos! –Pisa el acelerador-

15 Min. De infierno (N/A: no pude resistirme a poner eso xD ) después…

-WAAAAAA!! TIERRA!! –Gritan al unísono las dos jóvenes mientras abren la puerta del carro y se lanzan al piso-  
- te vendré a buscar a las 6:00 PM je –sonríe-  
- … -se levanta- ok… y Neo… no lamas el suelo  
- ehh… j-je je –guarda su lengua y se levanta rápidamente-  
- Bien vamos! –toma de la mano a Neo y sale corriendo hacia el centro comercial-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Pooooor faaaaa!! Quiero ver si pueden camuflarse entre la multitud de sus fans locas!  
- pero…  
- Vamos chicos, cumplan el sueño de Frankie  
- -los tres jóvenes miran fijamente a su madre y al pasar un rato suspiran- esta bien –dicen los tres al unísono-

Varios minutos después

-Porque tengo que ser el rubio?-dice mientras tenia una peluca rubia y unas lentillas azules y vestía como un skater-  
- Joe… al menos no te toca ser el emo! –este tenia una peluca negra y vestía como tal-  
- Al menos no somos el pelirrojo ingles –ríe-  
- muy gracioso Joe… -este tenia una peluca rojas y unas lentillas de un color mas claro que sus ojos (N/A: para las ignorantes, Kevin tiene los ojos verdes –w-… pero no se le nota mucho xD)  
- Bien, porque no hacen la prueba y van al centro comercial que queda a unas cuadras?  
- pues que estamos esperando?! –Dicen los tres chicos mientras salen corriendo-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Donde dijo que nos iba a esperar?  
- aquí mismo –sonríe-  
- -las dos chicas se exaltan y se voltean rápidamente para ver su a su amiga-

Ella es Fabiana… la ultima pero no la menos importante… ella nació aquí en Santa Mónica y a vivido toda su adolescencia aquí, ella es algo hiperactiva y muchas veces dice incoherencias… pero me cae bien je je…

- Bien chicas vamos por los boletos!  
- si!

Comenzamos a recorrer el centro comercial… sin rastro de la tienda de música que vende las entradas

- oh no oh no! Y ahora como compraremos las entradas?!  
- y me lo preguntas a mi?  
- muy graciosa enana (N/A: Fabiana es la menor de las tres aunque solo 3 meses menor que yo y Neo es un año con 2 meses mayor que yo nwn )  
- ya deben de pelear… tenemos que preguntarle a alguien si conoce la ubicación exacta …  
- no se porque vinimos a un centro comercial que ni conozco

- ah si claro como si tu nos vas a llevar a otro –la miran feo xD-  
- esta bien esta bien… porque no le preguntamos a esos chicos? –señala a tres chicos que estaban caminando tranquilamente-  
- me parece bien –las dos chicas miran a Ang-  
- que? –se sonroja-  
- como que, que?... vamos, Neo es vieja y yo la mas pequeña!  
- y que tiene que…  
- -una de ellas empujan a Ang y luego salen corriendo-  
- _Gracias amigas_ –se estrella con uno de los chicos-  
- auch!  
- -se levanta rápidamente- lo siento lo siento no fue mi culpa!...  
- -observando desde una esquina- tu crees que pueda pedir ayuda?  
- nu se… no crees que ese chico es lindo? –Dice señalando discretamente al chico emo-  
- -la mira indiferente- a ti te gustan todos los chicos emos  
- son sexys!  
- -comienza a reír- ok ok… esta bien…  
- -mirando el piso- eh… pues…yo…  
- -le susurra a Joe- crees que se allá dado cuenta de que somos nosotros?  
- -le susurra a Nick- lo dudo… las fans no son tan tímidas… la mayoría ya hubiera gritado y nos hubiera pedido un autógrafo…  
- -sale corriendo y de la nada empuja a Angie de un lado y se pone en el puesto donde estaba esta- pues mi amiga quería decirle que…  
- -detiene la caída de Ang- no te preocupes… la vieja arreglara todo!  
- eh… -observa a los chicos- oye Fabiana… no te parecen familiar esos chicos?  
- ah? –mira a los chicos fijamente- nah!...  
- hum…  
- y por eso necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar la tienda de música!  
- -gota- pues la tienda no esta muy lejos pero la abren como a las 2:30 PM por que se supone que ahora están almorzando  
- bien! Vamos a almorzar! –suelta a Angie xD-  
- auch! –se levanta rápidamente- eh… si vamos! –toma de la mano a Fabiana y comienza a caminar-  
- oigan chicos… si no están haciendo nada porque no vienen a almorzar con nosotras?  
- me parece bien –dicen los tres al unísono-  
- -hace que Ang la suelte- si si! Vamos! –toma de la mano al chico emo mientras sale corriendo a la feria de comida-  
- aprovechada –susurran las dos jóvenes-  
- ehh –gran gota xD-  
- bueno mejor caminamos antes que nos dejen atrás  
- si –susurra mientras comienza a caminar-

Ahí estábamos, 3 chicos y 3 chicas, disfrutando del rato, pero por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de fijarme del chico rubio, sinceramente no me gustan así, el prototipo de chico rubio con ojos azules lo odio…. Todas las chicas mueren por alguien así…demo… simplemente lo observaba, se me hacia tan conocido, tan familiar … al igual que los otros dos chicos y con solo ver su sonrisa me sonrojaba …ah… aunque a pesar de eso intente ocultar todo…

- ah si! Se me había olvidado… mi nombre es Neommi! Pero díganme nada mas Neo  
- bien yo soy Jo…..osh! si, si! Josh! Mucho gusto  
- -los otros dos chicos suspiran de alivio-  
- -mira a Angie y suelta una risita-  
- -levanta una ceja- baka –le susurra a Neo- … yo soy Angie pueden decirme como quieran …  
- yo soy Jerry –sonríe-  
- _sexy sexy sexy! _–se queda mirando fijamente al chico emo y luego de un rato agita la cabeza- ehh yo soy Fabiana!...  
- -mira raro a la chica y luego sonríe algo nervioso- … yo soy … Paul! Si! Paul! (N/A: para quien no lo allá notado con Nick y Kevin use sus segundos nombres, aunque creo que el de Paul no es el segundo si no el primer nombre de Kevin, no recuerdo xD y use eso menor con Joe, ya que el es Adam y no Josh )  
- y bien chicas… con que piensan comprar entradas para un concierto verdad?  
- seh! –Dicen las tres chicas-  
- y cual es el grupo?  
- pues quienes mas!, los mejores!, lo mas guapos!, los…  
- si ya entendimos … -mira feo a Fabiana-  
- para hacer corta la presentación de mi amiga simplemente diré que la banda a la que pensamos ver son los Jonas Brothers, supongo que no los conocen…

- eh si… somos cercanos a ellos je…  
- ENSERIO?! –Dice casi montándose encima del chico ingles-  
- j-je…si... –gran gota xD-  
- -jala de la blusa a la chica haciéndola sentar y mira fijamente a los chicos- valla… debe ser súper estar con ellos

- si… -dice el Jonas mas joven mientras toma un poco de refresco-  
- -mira su reloj- 2:15 … _WAAAA FALTAN 15 MINUTOS!! _… oigan chicos discúlpennos pero ya tenemos que ir a comprar las entradas  
- ya? –dicen los 5 jóvenes-  
- eh si…  
- tan pronto?! … -pone cara de perrito la menor de las chicas-  
- eh…si…  
- oigan antes de irse, podrían darnos sus números? –sonríen los tres mientras muestran sus celulares-  
- si!! Claro! –dicen las tres chicas mientras sacan sus celulares también-

Luego de eso, nos despedimos de nuestros nuevos amigos y fuimos directamente a la tienda de música, no estaba tan llena como pensamos, así que fuimos rápidamente a comprar nuestras entradas y ya cuando nos habíamos dado cuenta ya eran las 6:00 pm entre risas y esperas

- oohh this is an S.O.S. don't wanna second guess ese debe ser mi primo! –dice mientras agarra su celular y contesta-  
- tu crees que yo tengo todo el día?  
- yo no fui la que pidió servicio ida y vuelta  
- bueno ya si, como sea… compraste las entradas?  
- si, hace pocos minutos  
- bueno que estas esperando?, trae a tus amigas y ya vamonos!  
- si, ya voy

Luego de eso nos dirijimos a la entrada del centro comercial y allí estaba mi primo nos montamos mis 2 amigas y yo y mi primo las llevo a cada una a su casa para luego irnos los dos a la nuestra, luego de un rato me cambie y estuve todo el rato en mi cuarto viendo mi entrada… por fin… iba a verlos!...

- oohh this is an S.O.S. don't wanna second guess quien sera? … Bueno –contesta- moshi moshi?  
- WAAAA!! –gritaron dos jóvenes- VAMOS A VER A LOS JONAS!!  
- no pueden ser mas escandalosas?  
- yo no, mi mama me mata!  
- yo si… pero no quiero hacerlo sola!  
- bakas serán…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- -observando una foto de una chica que tenia en su celular- …  
- -entrando a la puerta del cuarto- somos lo máximo! –Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono- se la creyeron completamente!  
- -se exalta y suelta el celular- me van a matar de un susto!  
- ese es nuestro trabajo!  
- -observa el celular y mira la foto de la chica- esta la tímida muda no? … Angie no era?  
- dame eso! –le quita el celular y lo esconde detrás de el- no deberías ver lo que no es tuyo!  
- claaaaaro –dicen con sarcasmo-  
- -se sonroja- bien… y que hacen aquí?  
- pues si no queremos tener fans por un largo rato deberíamos seguir usando estos disfraces…hasta las chicas con la que estábamos ni cuenta se dieron!  
- tendremos un rato de relajo!  
- si pero… no por mucho tiempo… dentro de 2 días tendremos un concierto aquí … se les olvido?  
- es verdad! –Dicen los dos chicos al unísono-  
- ok,ok… ya me dio sueño así que… –empuja a sus dos hermanos hacia fuera del cuarto y cierra la puerta- … -da un gran suspiro- creo que… -dice tomando su celular- tendré que decirle quien soy realmente en algún momento –dice mirando la foto de la chica- aunque no me gustaría que me tratara diferente… y si me comienza a odiar por mentirle? … ahh… -se acuesta boca abajo en su cama-

--  
Ang: Wiii! x3 termino nuestro primer Cáp!  
Fabi: Nick!! –dice persiguiendo al joven mientras vestida su traje de emo- --¬! No me dejes!  
Nick: T…TU  
Neo: ¬¬U  
Kevin: nñUU  
Joe: crees que salga vivo?  
Kevin: lo dudo…  
Ang: je… bueno! … 2do Cáp! … sin titulo aun .w.  
Todos: -caída estilo anime-


	2. Un dia en el parque!

Un cuento de Hadas

Un cuento de Hadas

Acciones  
_ABCDE_ Pensamientos  
(N/A) Notas de Autor  
-0-0-0-0-0- Cambio de escena  
Hablando por cel o escribiendo en internet

Credits: a Neo-baka-bachan por ayudarme con el segundo Cáp o.o

--

2do Cáp. Un día en el parque

- no puedo creer que sea tan aburrido este día –dice mientras comienza a lanzar una pelota hacia arriba-

Toc Toc…

-pase…  
- -abre la puerta- es que tu no tienes nada que hacer?  
- yo?... no –vuelve a lanzar la pelota-  
- vamos quiero ver una película y tu tienes mi DVD…  
- pues agarralo…  
- pero me da flojera desconectarlo…  
- -se levanta y le lanza la pelota- si serás vago!...  
- -sonríe- tus amigas deben estar haciendo algo divertido así que mejor ve un rato a la calle…  
- quien te crees? Mi ma… –en ese momento su primo la saca del cuarto y cierra la puerta-  
- shit…. –dice en voz baja- que insoportable… -dice mientras baja las escaleras-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- _When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars hear my whispers in the dark_ (N/A: una canción de la cual olvide nombre de Skillet nwn ) alguien se acordó de mi! –Contesta- hi hi!  
- hi baka  
- Angie!, pensé que te quedarías todo el día en tu casa …  
- si, demo… literalmente me sacaron …  
- what the…?  
- -la interrumpe- mi primo quería ver una peli en mi cuarto, es todo  
- bueno… y que piensas hacer?  
- que tal te parece si llamamos a Fabi y vamos a no se, al parque a caminar un rato?

Bueno, para hacer el cuento corto la llamamos y acepto y en menos de 15 minutos ya estábamos las 3 en el parque

- bien… y ahora?  
- y me lo preguntas a mi?  
- podrías dejar la frase?  
- ok ok…

10 minutos después

- -mirando la fuente- WAAA NO PUEDO CON MI ALMA!  
- -la mira raro- anormal –susurra-  
- -acostada en un banco- me aburro me aburro me aburro me aburro…  
- es que aquí no hay nada bueno que hacer?!  
- eh… no  
- -se voltea a mirar a las chicas- tengo una idea!  
- -se levanta- que cosa?  
- porque no llamamos a los chicos?  
- a los que conocimos ayer?  
- si! Quizás no tengan nada que hacer!  
- hum … no se –se vuelve a sentar- y si solo los molestamos?  
- que importa!  
- -las dos caen estilo anime (N/A: no me resistí 8D )-  
- bien… llámalos  
- no, no!, que no llame es muy escandalosa!, si lo deja sordos?!  
- creo que solo exageras…  
- y si te acuerdas de hace dos semanas cuando…  
- -la interrumpe- no me digas… mis oídos solo escuchan al 50 por su culpa –w-  
- con amigas así para que enemigas?  
- bueno ya como seguíamos!, llama tu Angie!  
- what?! Porque yo… tu eres mejor para hablar…  
- pero yo estoy vieja…  
- porque creo que siempre dices lo mismo?  
- -marca el número de Josh por el celular de Angie y rápidamente se lo pasa-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- -todos viendo TV sentados en un sillón- este es el día mas entretenido de mi vida…  
- Joe…. estas siendo sarcástico?  
- Si…supongo  
- -se le escapa una risa-  
- _and I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray…_ (N/A: Only Hope de Switchfoot nwn) –agarra su celular y contesta- Hola?  
- hi Josh …  
- -se levanta rápidamente del sillón mientras se aleja de sus hermanos- Hola Angie … Como estas?  
- yo estoy bien… je…ettu…  
- ocurre algo?  
- pues… me preguntaba si Jerry, Paul y tu…pues…podrían venir al parque … a pasar un rato con mis amigas y yo  
- claro!  
- no les molesta?... no tienen nada que hacer?  
- no, para nada! Estaremos allí en 30 minutos!  
- los esperamos en la fuente -cuelga-  
- -cuelga- yes! –se acerca a sus hermanos- chicos vamos a ir al parque!  
- a una firma de autógrafos? –dijeron los dos Jonas-  
- no, iremos como Jerry, Paul y Josh  
- -los dos chicos sonríen- te llamo alguna de las chicas de ayer no? –sonríe el mayor de los Jonas-  
- -se sonroja un poco- si … bueno… ya vamos!  
- -los tres chicos se dirigen a sus cuartos para ponerse sus disfraces-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- -se queda observando su celular-  
- y bien?  
- -sonríe- si vendrán  
- YA NO NOS ABURRIREMOS MAS!  
- yo creo que tú tienes una Escandalositis crónica  
- lo mismo digo…  
- y ahora que haremos mientras esperamos?  
- dominar al mundo? –Sonrisa idiota-  
- ………. –gran gota-  
- patética…  
- … tengo una idea!

40 Min. De odisea después…

- Hola! –dice los tres jovenes que se acercan a las chicas- … chicas?  
- -Fabiana estaba apoyando su cabeza dormida en el hombro de Angie quien dormida apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Neo quien leía un libro- por fin llegaron! –guarda su libro en un bolso y se levanta haciendo que Angie peque la cabeza con el banco bruscamente-  
- auch! Porque los golpes los recibo siempre yo?!  
- zzzzz –durmiendo placidamente encima de Angie-  
- quitate! –Se levanta y hace que Fabiana pegue la cabeza contra el banco-  
- zzzzz  
- …. –Gran gota por parte de todos -  
- -se levanta- hum…. Hola chicos!  
- -se voltea y mira a los chicos- chicos! –se sonroja al darse cuenta de la escena que hizo- eh…  
- Hola Angie! –decía "Josh" mientras se acercaba a esta con una gran sonrisa-  
- eh… ah… -totalmente sonrojada-  
- no es linda? –dice mientras se acerca a ella y con una sonrisa disimiladamente la pisa con mucha fuerza- je…je … je  
- -de la nada reacciona y mira al joven- ah!... Hi Josh –sonríe- gracias por venir acá y sacarnos de este aburrimiento a mis amigas y a mi  
- no hay de que!  
- -mientras Fabiana casi se montaba encima de Nick- podemos hablar mas de ti??  
- eh… claro … je je –sonrisa nerviosa-  
- siii!! –sale corriendo mientras toma de la mano al chico-  
- aprovechada –dicen las chicas restantes-

Y cuando nos dimos cuenta nos habías divididos todos en grupos de 2…

- tocas algún instrumento Josh?  
- pues se tocar varios…  
- enserio?!  
- -asiente- toco el piano, la guitarra, pandereta …  
- valla… realmente espero poder tocar algún instrumento je je –sonríe-

- y tienes hermanos?  
- si, tengo 3  
- yo quiero conocerlos!!  
- será en otro momento  
- pero…  
- -sonrisa nerviosa-  
- a bueno… pero prométeme que los conoceré! _A las buenas o a las malas! Muehehehe…  
_- te lo prometo

- seh!

- por lo que vi estabas leyendo un libro… me equivoco?  
- no, me gusta leer … siempre tengo un libro en los bolsos que llevo conmigo  
- si?, a mi también me gusta leer!  
- y tienes algún libro favorito?  
- pues si, es The Perks Of Being A Wallflower y tu?  
- ese libro es genial!  
- ni que lo digas!

Estuvimos mucho rato hablando porque cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se había hecho de tarde

- parece que ya es hora de irnos  
- oigan chicas, podemos acompañarlas a su casa? –dice el mayor de los Jonas-  
- no gracias Paul, todas iremos hoy a mi casa ya que…  
- -la interrumpe- MAÑANA IREMOS AL MEJOR CONCIERTO JAMAS HECHO!  
- -los tres jovenes se sobresaltan un poco mientras sonríen nerviosamente-  
- los vas a matar algún día –dice mientras toma del cuello de la blusa a la chica y la aleja de los chicos -  
- supongo que en otro momento podremos reunirnos otra vez –sonríe y comienza a caminar junto a sus amigas-  
- _o es ahora es nunca! _Espera Angie tengo algo que decirte!  
- que ocurre? –se voltea-  
- pues yo…  
- vamos en otro momento tendrás tiempo Josh! –dice la menor de las chicas mientras toma a Angie de la mano y comienza a caminar-  
- -da un suspiro-  
- que pensabas decirle? –dice el menor de los Jonas-  
- algo…  
- somos tus hermanos Joe –dice el mayor de estos-  
- pensaba decirle quien soy!  
- estas loco?  
- es que realmente… no se si me gusta… -dice mientras baja la cabeza y se sonroja un poco-  
- -sus dos hermanos se quedan callados y un silencio incomodo llena el lugar-  
- -comienza a caminar mientras mete su mano en sus bolsillos-  
- -los dos hermanos restantes se miran y comienzan a seguir a su hermano-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, Neo, Fabi y yo estábamos con nuestras pijamas jugando y hablando de todo lo que haríamos al día siguiente

- MAÑANA A VER A LOS JONAS! –Decía la menor de las chicas mientras se para en la cama  
- si! –decían las dos chicas levantando una de sus manos-  
- oye Fabi, ya tu habías ido a algún concierto de los Jo Bros?  
- claro!  
- no es obvio? –dice la mayor de ellas-  
- supongo… bien –se acuesta en la cama-  
- es hora de la peli y las palomitas! –de la nada sale corriendo la menor de las jovenes y al rato aparece con un gran envase de palomitas y una peli en la mano- vamos Angie pon la en tu DVD!  
- oks… -agarra la película mientras la pone en el DVD y las otras dos chicas se sientan en la cama enfrente de la TV.-

_Ya falta poco… _era lo único en lo que pensaba mientras miraba la película distraídamente

2:30 AM…  
- zzzzz …  
- oye…

- zzzzz…  
- Angie…  
- zzzzz  
- AAAAAANGIIIIEEEEEE!!  
- AHHH!! –se levanta la chica- que ocurre? Quien se murió?!  
- mi paciencia –dice la menor de las chicas mientras tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-  
- quiero decirte algo…  
- que?  
- donde nos vamos a sentar?  
- …. –le pega con la almohada y sigue durmiendo-

--

Fabi: nunca me dijo donde nos íbamos a sentar TwT  
Angie: ¬¬ solo a ti se te ocurre despertarme a esa hora –w-  
Joe: y el día del concierto ya es ahora!  
Neo: y cuando pensaran decirnos quienes son?  
Nick: pues…  
Kevin: -le tapa la boca- solo sigan leyendo y verán!  
Angie: hmp –w-… 3er Cáp! El concierto!


	3. El concierto!

Un cuento de Hadas 3

Un cuento de Hadas 3

Acciones  
_ABCDE_ Pensamientos  
(N/A) Notas de Autor  
-0-0-0-0-0- Cambio de escena  
Hablando por cel o escribiendo en internet

--

Cáp. 3 El concierto

-se voltea y empuja a Angie haciendo que caiga al piso-  
- auch!... porque siempre a mi?! –dice levantándose y luego dando un gran bostezo- … -observa a sus amigas- oigan chicas … -mira el reloj- WAAAA CHIIICAAAAS!! –las lanza de su cama-  
- QUEEEEEE?!  
- es que no ven la hora?  
- pues no la veo… todo esta negro!!  
- -le quita la sabana que tenia encima a la menor de las chicas- baka!  
- -mira la hora- … ya tenemos que irnos!  
- si, demo… vamos a ir en pijama?  
- -la mayor de las chicas se mira y luego muestra una sonrisa idiota-  
- vamos tenemos que vestirnos antes de que las colas para entrar sean infernales!  
- -las dos chicas asienten y comienzan a buscar su ropa que ya tenían lista en el cuarto de la chica-

30 Min. Después…

- bien chicas!, tienen las fotos, CDS, posters y cualquier otra tontería para el meet & greet?  
- listo –dicen las otras dos chicas al unísono-  
- y las mentas?  
- what? –dice la mayor de las chicas-  
- -pega una de sus manos contra su cara-  
- claro chicas! Que saben ustedes si llegan a besar a uno de los Jonas?  
- … -ignora a Fabiana- bien supongo que todo esta listo mi primo nos esta esperando en el carro así que mejor bajemos antes de que no me quiera llevar a otro lugar mas!

**B**ajamos las escaleras rápidamente no sin antes despedirme de mi tía, luego de eso me dirigí rápidamente al carro de mi primo donde mis dos amigas y mi primo me esperaban

- bien!... –se sienta- ya sabes Andrés (N/A: el nombre de mi primo –w- ) tranqui… -en eso no termino de decir la frase cuando ella y sus amigas y se tapaban por si recibían un golpe o algo-  
- -comienza a manejar bien-  
- … -se quita las manos de la cara- estas… MANEJANDO!  
- Y AUN NO NOS HEMOS MUERTO!! SEEEEH!!  
- por fin aprendió…  
- si gracias por la felicitaciones –sarcasmo-  
- bueno… es hora… DE LA MUSIC!! –pone la canción "That's Just the way we roll" de su CD de los Jonas-

_I woke up on my roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colors  
Where would we be if we couldn't dream_

- I know we get a little crazy!! –Dice la mayor de las chicas-  
- I KNOW WE GET A LITTLE LOUUUUD! –grita la menor de ellas-  
- I know we're never gonna fake it!!  
- _algún día de estos voy a quedar sordo por culpa de ellas…_

We are wild, we are free  
We are more than ya think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll

**Y **luego de terminar de escuchar varias canciones habiamos llegado a la cola del concierto

- oh…  
- my…  
- Jonas…  
- ¡bueno chicas yo me voy! –Se desaparece rapidamente-  
- baka –dicen las tres chicas y eso forman en la fila de unas casi 200 chicas-  
- al menos el escenario es grande  
- ¡ni que lo digas!

**E**n ese mismo instante cuando nos dimos cuenta ya teníamos atrás a otras 100 chicas

- what the…  
- hay demasiada gente!  
- ajam…  
- bueno solo nos queda esperar…

¡**C**asi nos dio un calambre en las piernas!, podría jurar que duramos casi 1 hora o hasta mas haciendo la cola … pero sinceramente, se que todo valdrá la pena

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- -se da cuenta como todas las jovenes comienzan a entrar al estadio y a ocupar puestos- no pensé que vendrían tantas chicas –dijo el menor de los Jonas-  
- -su hermano mayor se encontraba viendo fijamente un espejo mientras terminaba de acomodarse-  
- vamos Joe, en algún momento la veras y tendrás que decirle quien eres tu en realidad, no creo que te valla a matar o algo así  
- -se queda un rato en silencio y da un suspiro- bueno… ¡ya pronto tendremos que salir y dar lo mejor de nosotros!  
- ¡ese es el Joe que yo conozco!  
- ¡si!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- -en ese momento las tres chicas consiguieron tres asientos los mas cercanos al escenario- ¡vas a ver voy a ser la chica que van a sentar cuando los Jonas canten "Hello Beautiful"!  
- ¡si claro! ¡Seré yo!  
- … -sonríe al ver a sus amigas tan contentas-  
- ¿y tú? No te imaginas estar allí, sentada… al lado de Joe… ¡o de Nick! … ¡Oh My Jonas!  
- je… pues si… pero quizás no pueda ser la afortunada, pero no pierdo las esperanzas …. –mira el escenario-

**L**uego de un largo rato, de la nada se comenzó a escuchar el intro, todas las chicas dejaron sus conversaciones para fijarse en el escenario. Luces comenzaron a brillar y las chicas esperaban la entrada de los Jonas, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo cuando escuchamos todas "We don't have time left to regret" todas empezamos a gritar, pero creo que nadie como Fabiana, jamás había escuchado sus gritos a tanto volumen, lo cual me divertía mucho, y después del grito del principio por parte de todas las chicas del estadio empezamos a cantar las canciones de los Jo Bros hasta que…

- ¡Bien chicas! –dice Joe luego de terminar de cantar "Australia"- es la hora de "Hello Beautiful" ¡así que la chica que quiera subirse al escenario con nosotros solo levante la mano!

**A** las chicas les invadió una gran euforia y con solo pensar en estar con los Jonas levantaron sus manos y comenzaron a gritar " yo, yo, elígeme a mi!" con gran entusiasmo

- ¡¡YO!! ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN! –decía nuestra gran animada Fabiana-  
- NO, NO A ELLA NO ELIGEME A MI! –dijo con gran alegría la mayor de nosotras-  
- … -sonríe-

**D**e la nada los Jonas se fijaron en mi… "_¿Por qué en mi?_" era en lo único que pensaba pero luego "_no, lo mas seguro es otra chica… claro que no soy yo… claro… j-je…_"

- parece que ya elegimos nuestra chica –Una gran sonrisa se ve en la cara de Joe-  
- … bueno chicas… necesito ir al baño! –sale corriendo-  
- ¡COMO PUEDES SALIR CORRIENDO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE! ¿¡ESTAS LOCA?!  
- déjala… -suspira-

**C**omencé a correr como una maratonista empujando a chicas para dejarme paso, no se porque, pero no quería subir…

- disculpa

Se paro un hombre gigante enfrente de mi

- tienes que venir conmigo

**Q**uizás seré algo pesimista, pero lo primero en lo que pensé fue en algo malo y me imagine que seria un policía, a lo que salí corriendo pero no pude porque cuando me di cuenta ya me tenia agarrada los brazos y no me dejaba correr ni moverme

- suéltame no eh hecho nada malo!  
- no te llevare a la cárcel ni a ningún lugar malo… solo quédate tranquila

**L**as chicas comenzaron a desesperarse porque no aparecía la chica que los Jonas habían elegido, el "guardia" comenzó a caminar, acercándose cada vez mas al escenario

- oh no… me vas a llegar al escenario?  
- … -no dice nada-

**A**l rato estaba enfrente del público de féminas quienes me miraban fijamente, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba totalmente sonrojada quería salir corriendo pero deseaba en lo mas profundo de mi ser quedarme

- –se acercaron los tres Jonas- mucho gusto –dice el mayor de ellos  
- ah… eh… -entra en si- ¡mucho gusto!, ¡soy Angie!, es un placer conocerlos, Kevin, Nick… Joe –a todos les da la mano y luego los abraza-

**F**ue tan gratificante ese momento, cuando abrase a Joe, no quería soltarlo, y supongo que el tampoco, nos quedamos un rato allí pero luego lo solté, no quería morir a manos de sus maniacas fans

- j-je –sonrojada- creo que es mejor que comiencen a cantar antes de que sus fans se desesperen  
- si –dijeron los tres chicos-

**L**os chicos me sentaron en una silla y ahí comencé a escuchar "Hello Beautiful hows it going i hear its wonderful in California i've been missin' you its true", Joe me tomo de la mano y me miraba fijamente con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, sentía como lentamente mis mejillas de teñían de un color carmesí

- oye Neo, esa no es ¿...?  
- ¡ANGIE!  
- si, ya me di cuenta…

- ¡ANGIE ESTA EN EL ESCENARIO!  
- ¿parece que invertimos papeles no?  
- ¡esa baka!, ¿Como logro estar allí?

**P**ara no parecer una fan estúpidamente enamorada a veces veía a Nick y le dedicaba una sonrisa y también a Kevin, me sentía afortunada de estar allí

- "If I couldnt see those eyes…"

**L**os Jonas terminaron de cantar, me levante de la silla, volví a abrazar a cada uno de los Jonas y antes de irme

- espero poder verte en el meet & greet –dijo Joe con una sonrisa-  
- igualmente –saca la lengua y le guiña un ojo mientras sale corriendo a buscar a sus amigas-

**R**ápidamente me dirigí a buscar a mis amigas, y luego de un rato las conseguí y ni siquiera les había dicho nada cuando se me habían montado encima

- ¡¡ESTABAS CON LOS JONAS!!  
- ¿no te parece increíble?  
- pues si supongo… je, je –sonríe-  
- dime… -casi se monta encima de Angie- ¡dime que tan sexy es Nick!  
- O ¡Kevin!  
- O ¡Joe!  
- pues… ¡son lindos¡ –sus mejillas cambian de color al recordar la mano de Joe tomando la suya- je…

**L**uego de que los Jonas terminaron de cantar salimos corriendo las tres para que nos firmaran todas las "tonterías" que teníamos en nuestros bolsos

- tenemos que ser las primeras! –dijo Fabiana con gran entusiasmo-

**C**uando llegamos a la mesa habían como 15 o 10 chicas delante de nosotras

- dios… _Oohh This is an S.O.S. don't wanna second guess_ ese debe ser Andres… ojala no… -contesta- Hi?  
- Cuando te voy a buscar?  
- estamos en el meet y greet si quieres vienes y nos esperas pero tardaremos como 30 minutos…  
- mejor voy mas tarde  
- ok me llamas… -cuelga-

**N**os comenzamos a aburrir y luego empezamos a hablar sobre el concierto, la cola avanzaba… y avanzaba, hasta que por fin solo faltaba una chica para que Kevin comenzara a firmarle las cosas a Fabiana

- mucho gusto Kevin, ¡mi nombre es Fabiana! y pues –saca posters, fotos, CD, camisas y otras tonterias- esto es todo  
- -gota- je… mucho gusto, Fabiana –sonrie y comienza a firmar todo y pasarsela a Nick-  
- ¡¡Y TU ERES NICK JONAS!! ¡WAAAA! ... ¿puedo tomarme una foto contigo?  
- claro –sonríe-  
- -se monta prácticamente y saca su cámara mientras se toma una foto con el-  
- no se porque estoy tan acostumbrado a estas fotos –le susurra a Joe-  
-¿porque será? –sarcasmo-  
- -comienza a pasarle las cosas a Joe-  
- -mira a Kevin- un placer conocerte!, mi nombre es Neommi, ¡realmente me gusta como tocas la guitarra!  
- gracias –se sonroja un poco- es un elogio para mi que digas eso  
- pero es la verdad … je …  
- -comienza a moverse y quedar enfrente de Nick- supongo que ya te distes cuenta de que mi amiga te ama  
- si –sonríe-  
- Angie –Kevin mira a Angie- sabia que vendrías  
- siempre estoy cuando me necesitan je, je –ríe-

**L**uego de que Kevin y Nick me firmaran mis cosas ahí estaba enfrente de Joe, nuevamente, mi sonrisa no desaparecía, no importa lo que para ahí seguía, parecía una idiota, y no me importaba

- Angie –sonríe-  
- Joe Jonas … el Jonas mas "sexy" al parecer de las fans  
- -ríe para disimular el cambio de color de sus mejillas- ¿que discreta no?  
- je, je –toma las cosas que le pasaba Joe-  
- ¡Angie!, ¡te estas tardando mucho! ¡ya llego Andrés!  
- disculpa Joe, ya me tengo que ir –le da un abrazo de despedida y sale corriendo-  
- fingiste muy bien no conocerla –le susurra a Joe-  
- si… -suspira y sigue firmando cosas-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Me hubieras dicho que viniera en 1 hora tardan demasiado!  
- -gota por parte de todas-  
- bueno, ya mejor vamonos, es algo tarde y ya me da sueño…

**M**i primo comenzó a conducir y dejo a Fabi y a Neo en sus respectivas casas luego los dos fuimos a la nuestra y apenas llegue salude a mi tía y le dije lo bien que me fue para luego dirigirme a mi cama y caer dormida profundamente …

--

Ang: WAAA! Al fin el 3er Cáp!  
Joe: súper!  
Nick: ni que lo …  
Fabi: amor!!  
Nick: -sale corriendo-  
Neo: esto no es ya normal?  
Kevin: si…. –gota-  
Ang: ettu… 4to Cáp.! "Y yo soy…" No dejen de leernos!


	4. Y yo soy

Una historia de Hadas 4

Una historia de Hadas 4

Acciones  
_ABCDE_ Pensamientos  
(N/A) Notas de Autor  
-0-0-0-0-0- Cambio de escena  
Hablando por cel o escribiendo en internet

Nota: Capitulo dedicado completamente al Joeang

Ohhh… The drama…

Cáp. 4 "Y yo soy…"

- -se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando fijamente su celular- Escribir mensaje de texto… -le da allí y no escribe nada y al rato le da a atrás- ¡arch! … tengo que escribirle eso ¡ahora o nunca! Escribir Mensaje de texto -le da allí- ¡Hola Angie!, es Josh, solo quería preguntarte que si no tienes nada que hacer hoy podríamos salir no se, al cine, o a comer algo… ¡espero tu respuesta!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**M**e encontraba viendo una película de terror con mis primos y mi tía, en la parte crucial estábamos todos en silencio en una habitación oscura la desesperación me invadía por la película cuando…

- _Oohh This is an S.O.S. don't wanna second guess_ AAAAHHHH!! –da un grito tan fuerte que mas atrás se asustan sus primos y su tía y gritan- ¡silencio!  
- -todos se callan-  
- es un mensaje… j-je…  
- -la miran feo y se concentra en la película nuevamente-  
- ¡Hola Josh!, si tan solo supieras lo que acabas de hacer, je je, bueno, realmente no hago nada bueno, así que estaría encantada de poder ir contigo a algún lugar, ¿van a ir Paúl y Jerry? Porque si es asi puedo llamar a Neo y a Fabi  
- pues quizás puedas contármelo en otro momento, y no, pensé que seria algo asi como….una cita...  
- ¿enserio? Que lindo de tu parte, si quiere nos podemos encontrar en el centro comercial a las 4:00 PM, ¿te parece?  
- ¡claro!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- -muestra una sonrisa pareciendo asi como hipnotizado-  
- -su hermano menor entra a la habitación y ve la cara de Joe- oye… Joe –comienza a pasarle la mano cerca de la cara- ¿estas vivo?  
- -entra en si- eh, si, Frankie, no te preocupes, estoy bien…  
- podemos…encontrar…en el…centro… -leyendo el mensaje-  
- ¡oye! –aleja el celular- ¡que haces leyendo mis mensajes!  
- te gusta una chica… –muestra una sonrisa picara- ¡a Joe le gusta una chica!  
- -se sonroja y le tapa la boca- ¡shh! ¡No seas tan escandaloso!  
- -se quita la mano de Joe de la boca- como quieras… ¡pero te gusta una chica!  
- ¡si!, ¡ya!… me gusta una chica… ok?… no esperes que sea de un chico –lo mira feo-  
- -suelta una risita- bueno… -sale corriendo-  
- ojala no ande diciéndole a todo el mundo que me gusta una chica –da un suspiro y se levanta de la cama- es mejor que me cambie… pero nadie se tiene que enterar que voy a una cita… ni menos siendo Josh…

**J**oe se supo su ropa de Skater y las lentillas pero evito ponerse la peluca para que sus familiares no pensaran que iba a ir como Josh

- ¡oye Joe! ¿A donde vas? –dice Kevin mientras se acerca a el-  
- a… -intenta no mirarlo a la cara para que este no note sus lentillas- ¡patinar! –Sale corriendo-  
- ah ok……. Pero… ¡¡ni siquiera tienes patineta!!

**Y**a para cuando Kevin había dicho eso ya Joe estaba 3 cuadras arriba…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me miraba fijamente en el espejo, tenia una falda no muy corta de Jean, ya que no acostumbro a mostrar mi cuerpo, normalmente me visto de pantalones y blusas largas, tenia una camisa topless negra que tenia una calavera blanca con un lazo rosa y una gargantilla negra con un cascabel, unos zapatos negros sin tacón, y para terminar de vestirme, me puse un lazo con un calavera en la cabeza que adornaban mis rizos castaños, al darme cuenta me faltaba poco tiempo así que agarre mi bolso negro cruzado y baje las escaleras

- ¡tía voy a salir! –Dice abriendo la puerta de su casa-  
- ¿A dónde vas?  
- al centro comercial  
- ¿sola?  
- no, ¡con un amigo! –Sale-  
- hum… -da un suspiro-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- -mira hacia atrás- ojala no me sigan…

**E**l joven Joe se detiene por un momento, y se pone su peluca rubia que tenia guardada en el bolso

- que bueno que no me voy a poner mas esta peluca… -sigue caminando-

**L**uego de un rato, Joe llego al centro comercial mientras se quedo en la entrada esperándome, y a los 10 minutos más o menos aparecí.

- ¡perdón Josh! Por hacerte esperar…  
- -se queda observando a la chica con una risa sonrisa casi hipnotizado-  
- …Josh…  
- -entra en si- ¡no te preocupes!, apenas acabo de llegar –sonríe- y bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir?  
- pues… -mira hacia otro lago- digamos que, no soy buena para decidirme jeje…

**D**e la nada "Josh" sonríe y me toma de la mano mientras comienza a caminar, sin decir nada comienzo a seguirlo mientras sentía como el sonrojo invadía mi cara completamente en eso se detuvo enfrente de un restaurante

- -abre la boca para decir algo-  
- no digas nada, yo lo tengo todo fríamente calculado  
- … -da un suspiro y entra-  
- -la sigue-

**L**uego de eso nos sentamos en una mesa para 2 personas, el ambiente del lugar era… muy romántico, lo cual hacia que no mirara nada mas que mis piernas

- ¿esto es mucho para ti? –dice con una sonrisa picara-  
- -lo observa- no, para nada –le devuelve la sonrisa-

"**J**osh" y yo coincidimos en pedir un "Risotto con champiñones"

- oye Josh, ¿jamás has pensado tener una banda?  
- pues no, ya que tengo una banda con mis hermanos  
- ¡¿enserio?!  
- ajam –sonríe-  
- ¡súper!, ¿y tienen un nombre?

- eh, no, aun no tenemos un nombre je…  
- bueno, en algún momento se les ocurrirá  
- si… –sonrisa nerviosa-

**D**espués de que llegara nuestra comida y comiéramos (N/A: valga la redundancia…), nos quedamos un rato mas hablando hasta que llego nuestra cuenta

- valla, si quieres pago yo  
- no te preocupes, para mi es como tradición pagar  
- pero no quiero que cargues con todo eso  
- _Si que es testaruda…_ ¡mira son los Jonas! –Señala atrás de ella-  
- ¿Dónde? –Voltea-  
- -le da el dinero al mesonero-  
- no veo a nadie…  
- perdón, pensé que eran ellos…  
- -voltea y mira al chico- … -mira a la mesa- pagastes… ¿no?  
- -sonríe-  
- -suspira- bueno, ¿te parece si caminamos un rato?  
- ¡claro! –se levanta y mueve un poco la silla de la chica para que esta se levantara-

**S**alimos del centro comercial mientras caminábamos tranquilamente

- oye Angie, ¿en que lugar de USA naciste?  
- en ningún lugar…  
- ¿ah?  
- no nací aquí  
- ¿enserio?  
- si, nací en Venezuela y solo hace 6 meses me mude para USA  
- _Con razón ese acento… _¿tu familia se mudo contigo?  
- no, a veces los extraño, pero tengo mis razones para haberme ido de allí je –sonríe- y tu Josh… ¿Dónde naciste?  
- en Arizona  
- hum, USA tiene tantos lugares –da un suspiro-

**E**n eso nos detuvimos y decidimos caminar por el parque que teníamos a menos de una cuadra

- ¡adoro este parque!  
- ni que lo digas, es muy lindo  
- si…

**R**ápidamente nuestras miradas se miraron (N/A: valga la redundancia) fijamente a la vez que nuestras mejillas se sonrojaban

- -mira hacia otro lado para disimular su sonrojo-  
- Angie… creo que es momento de que te diga algo…  
- je… ¿que me vas a decir?... ¿Qué eres un artista de Hollywood encubierto?  
- pues –se quita la peluca y las lentillas-  
- … t-tu…eres…  
- quise decírtelo mucho antes pero…  
- esto es una broma de mal gusto –comienza a reírse nerviosamente- si, ¡claro! ¡Una broma!, ¡vamos! ¿Dónde están Neo y Fabi?  
- no es una broma –dice mientras se observa su mirada seria-  
- -de la espalda- dime que es una mentira… dime que tu no eres Joe Jonas…  
- -pone su mano en el hombro de la chica- ¿para que te mentiría?  
- -en eso se da la vuelta y le da una cachetada- ya me has mentido, ¡me enamore de un chico que no existe!  
- Angie, yo…  
- si así simplemente lo haces para conocer chicas… no quiero saber lo que puedes hacer por otras cosas… -sale corriendo-  
- -pone su mano en su mejilla y se deja caer en una banca mientras su mirada se queda fija en la silueta de la chica que se aleja-

**C**omenzó a llover, deje de correr para caminar mientras mi mirada solo se fijaba en el frió y resbaloso piso… luego de estar completamente empapada llegue a mi casa y pase de largo sin saludar a nadie

- … -miraba fijamente la nada- _Oohh this is an S.O.S don´t wanna secong guess_ … -mira su celular- Llamada: Josh … -lanza el celular pero evitando que cayera fuera de la cama-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Llamando: Angie -se quedo observando su celular- solo serán intentos en vano… -se acuesta en su cama mientras se tapa los ojos con una de sus manos-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- -pasa por la habitación y mira a Angie- ¿Cuándo llegaste?  
- -no observa a su tía- hace poco…  
- ¿estas bien?  
- si…  
- estas toda empapada… mejor vete a bañar antes de que tengas un resfriado…  
- ok –se levanta y agarra su paño mientras sale de la habitación-  
- -observa a Angie salir y en eso observa su celular- Oohh this is an S.O.S. don´t wanna secong guess… Llamada: Josh hmp… -da un suspiro y sale de la habitación-

--

Ang: por fin se termino este Cáp. –w-  
Joe: ¡no te preocupes Ang! ¡Haré lo que sea para poseer tu corazón!  
Ang: hay que lindo 3…  
Fabi: ¡OYE! ¡Nosotras no salimos allí!  
Nick: ¡ninguno salimos!, Frankie tuvo más protagonismo que nosotros  
Nick/Fabi: TwT  
Neo: ¿salimos en el próximo no?  
Kevin: ¡si no es así renunciamos!  
Todos: ¡Seh!  
Ang: ¬¬… -los ignora- 5to Cáp.! "Un misterio por resolver"


	5. El plan

Un cuento de hadas 5

¡Hi guys! Quiero comenzar disculpándome con todos por la tardanza, es que comencé escribiendo mi fic en un cuaderno y luego me dio lata pasarlo a la PC, y con tareas mas, pero bueno, ya lo tienen je je

Y Se suponía que el titulo seria "Un misterio" pero lo cambie… así que no me peguen ni crean que adelante caps…

Además, muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron review, aun así me importa mas que lo lean a que opinen, ¿aunque un review no le cae mal a nadie verdad?

--

Cáp. 5 "El plan"

**A**l día siguiente no hable con nadie simplemente porque no quería, la forma de demostrar mi enojo era con el silencio y no con la ira, el día anterior había dejado mi celular en la sala cuando mi tía se dio cuenta que empezó a sonar

- -mira el celular de Angie- Llamada: Neo -va rápidamente hacia la puerta de la casa y la abre-

**D**e la nada entran Neo y Fabi la primera montando una patineta y la segunda un monopatín

- ¡Whooo! –Dicen al unísono-  
- niñas –se acerca su tía a las jovenes mientras las detiene- si siguen llegando así van a dañar el piso de mi casa y si eso pasa, ¡no van a venir mas a mi casa!  
- ok… pero si me va a pegar no me grite –dice la mas pequeña de ellas a regañadientes pero que no la escucharan-  
- j-je… disculpe, ¿podemos ver a Angie?  
- -si, suban –sonríe-  
- -las chicas comienzan a subir las escaleras- esa mujer es rara –levanta una ceja mientras la mira discretamente-  
- si, como sea…

- -se encontraba mirando el techo sin emoción alguna-  
- ¡Angie! –Abre rápidamente la puerta-  
- ¿hmp? –No deja de mirar el techo-  
- ¿y esa alegría?  
- no es nada… -da un suspiro-  
- bueno –se acerca a la cama- ¡vamos al parque!  
- Chicas, hoy no tengo ganas de salir…  
- pero… ¡tú siempre tienes ganas!  
- ¡si! ¡Nosotras deberíamos estar aburridas de salir contigo! ¡Si que si! –Sale del cuarto-  
- -la toma por el cuello de la camisa- … Angie, ¿estas bien?  
- si, solo, quiero descansar un rato…

**L**as chicas se limitan a mirarme y salen de mi habitación y también de la casa a lo que se dirigen a la casa de la mas pequeña

- Angie tiene algo  
- ¡y tenemos que descubrirlo!  
**A**mbas llegaron a la casa de Fabiana, mucho más grande que la de Neo y Angie juntas

- ¡shit! ¿Estas segura de que esto es una casa? ¡Parece una mansión!  
- nunca me di cuenta…  
- -la mira feo-  
- bueh, es mejor que vallamos a tu habitación

- ¡si!

**L**as dos chicas suben unas escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto

- Valla… deberíamos hacer las pijamadas aquí  
- ¡claro!, pero pensemos en eso después…

**E**n eso se escucha el timbre de la "mansión"

- ¿esta Fabiana?  
- si –dice el mayordomo que se encontraba en la puerta- se encuentra en su cuarto –señala las escaleras-  
- gracias –el chico comienza a subir las escaleras-

**T**oc toc… se escucha en la puerta de Fabiana

- ¿ah? –Mira hacia la puerta- ¡ya voy! –se levanta de la cama donde estaba sentada junto a Neo-  
- hmp… -ojeando una revista mientras estaba de espalda de la puerta-

Al abrir la puerta la figura de un chico muy familiar deja atónita a la menor de las chicas

- el es… ¡Joe Jonas! –de la nada de desmaya por el grito que dio-  
- ¿ah? –Neo, confundida, se voltea y mira al cantante- oh…my…Jonas… -se acerca al chico y comienza a tocarlo- ¿tu eres real? ¿No serás una broma de Angie?  
- lo dudo  
- -se levanta- oye Neo… tuve un lindo sueño en el veía a… -se frota los ojos para ver bien y se fija en Joe- ¡Joe Jonas! –Se desmaya de nuevo-  
- -pega una de sus manos contra su cara- _Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé…_  
- -levanta a su amiga- oye… ¿Cómo conseguiste la dirección de esta casa? –Levanta una ceja-  
- ehhh… ¿internet?  
- suena poco convincente… pero que mas da… ¿y que hace un ídolo juvenil en la habitación de mi amiga?  
- _No se porque me parece que vine a un interrogatorio… _¿no recuerdas a Josh, Jerry, Paul…?  
- -asiente repetidas veces como una niña pequeña-  
- pues ellos no son quien ustedes piensan que son, y por mi culpa acabo de herir los sentimientos de Angie  
- ¿¡tu conoces a Angie?! –Suelta a su amiga-  
- si…  
- ¡esa chica es una mentirosa! ¡Jamás nos dijo que conocía a Joe Jonas!  
- no, no… yo soy Josh  
- ¿ah?  
- y Nick es Jerry y Kevin es Paul  
- -se acerca a la mesa que tenia su amiga al lado de la cama con un vaso de agua, luego se acerca al joven, toma agua y se la escupe- ¿¡que!?  
- -se limpia la cara mientras da un suspiro-  
- es decir, ¿Qué todo este tiempo estuvimos con celebridades?  
- si  
- -sin decir nada se acerca a su amiga y comienza a moverla- Fabiana… ¡tienes que despertar!  
- ya estoy despierta –dice con tono aburrido sin abrir los ojos-  
- ¡pues levántate!

**L**a joven "despertó" y pronto se incorporo al grupo, luego Joe les contó todo lo ocurrido a las chicas de lo que ocurrió con Angie y el, el día anterior

- ¡no te preocupes Joe! ¡Intentaremos arreglar todo! –Dijo Fabiana con gran entusiasmo-  
- ¡si!  
- gracias chicas –da un suspiro-  
- pero primero… ¡tenemos que "conocer" a tus hermanos!  
- ¿ah?  
- ¡lo que la enana diga!

**L**as chicas toman de las manos a Joe y salen rápidamente de la habitación

- ¿A dónde vas con esa estrella adolescente? –Dice la madre de la pequeña como si Joe fuera otro chico más-

-se para en la puerta- ¡a arreglar un asunto! –Abre la puerta y sale corriendo-  
- -levanta una ceja- bien… –sonríe-

**A**mbas entrelazan sus brazos con el joven pareciendo que se fueran a casar los 3

- ¿esto es para que no salga corriendo o que? –un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en el joven al estar tan cercas de esas chicas-

- no, es que nos gusto caminar así…  
- oye, Neo, ¿a donde se suponer que vamos?  
- yo pensé que tu sabias…

**L**as jovenes se miran un rato y luego miran a Joe

- mi casa queda hacia el otro lado del camino  
- ¡claro!

**L**os tres se dan la vuelta y comienza la "caminata rápida" por parte de las dos chicas, luego de unos quince minutos llegan a la casa de Joe

- ¡juro que no vuelvo a caminar mas!  
- ajam…

**L**uego de un rato un silencio los recorre, Neo y Fabiana miran fijamente a Joe

- ¿Qué? –Dice mientras intenta no mirarlas-  
- ¿Quién se supone que tiene que abrir? –las chicas comenzaron a mirarlo feo-  
- yo, pero, Ustedes me tienen aprisionado…  
- -las chicas se miran, hacen una sonrisa tonta y lo sueltan-

**E**l chico sonríe y de su pantalón saca un juego de llaves y abre la puerta de su casa, la cual tenia un pasillo y a los lados puertas que dirigían, o a la cocina, o a la sala

- ¡Ya te estoy alcanzando!  
- ¡si, como no!

**E**sas eran las voces de dos chicos que se escuchaban en la sala junto al sonido un videojuego de autos

- allá deben estar… -mira hacia los lados- ¿chicas? –cuando mira la puerta que dirige a la sala esta estaba abierta- no se porque no me sorprende –da un suspiro mientras comienza a caminar a la sala-

**M**ientras en la sala

- ¡Ja! ¡Te gane!  
- eso es solo suerte de principiante  
- ¿quieres probarlo de nuevo?  
- ¿y yo no juego? –se escucho la voz de un niño que interfiere en la conversación de los dos hermanos-  
- si, pero… ¡después que le gane!

**E**n la sala se encontraban 3 chicos, Kevin, Nick y Frankie para ser precisos, quienes jugaban, solo se encontraban ellos ya que sus padres habían salidos

- -siente que alguien le toca el cabello- Frankie, deja de hacerme así  
- yo no te e hecho nada

**D**e la nada se escuchan risas femeninas, Kevin y Nick miran a su hermano Frankie quien estaba sentado entre ellos a lo que ponen "pausa" en el juego, y con cara de espanto lentamente comienzan a mover la cabeza para ver quien o que se encontraba tras el gran sofá

- ¡Hola chicos!

Dijeron al unísono las chicas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en ese instante los tres chicos se lanzan al piso por la sorpresa y se escucha un grito de uno de ellos

- -miran a Frankie-  
- ¿Qué?... no pensé que sus fans estarían tan locas como para violar la puerta de la casa –sonríe-

**E**n eso entra Joe a la sala

- no se preocupen chicos, ya saben quienes somos

**K**evin y Nick miran a Joe mientras dan un gran suspiro y se levantan

- ¡oigan! –Todos miran la niño- ¿Quiénes son ellas? –Dice con gran confusión- ¿acaso son sus no…? –En ese mismo instante Kevin le tapa la boca-  
- son solo amigas…  
- ¡Que lindo! –Fabiana se acerca al chico mientras comienza a jalarle las mejillas-  
- ¡auch, auch, auch! ¡Eso duele! ¡Mis mejillas no son de goma!  
- ya déjalo –la chica se acerca a Fabiana haciéndola alejar del chico-  
- que tortura –el niño comenzó a acariciarse sus mejillas-

**L**uego de ese "gran" encuentro Neo, Fabiana y Joe le cuentan a los otros tres Jonas la razón por la que están allí

-entonces tenemos que idear un plan para que Angie deje de odiar a Joe  
- exacto –dicen las chicas al unísono mientras Joe solo se limita a fruncir el ceño al escuchar lo que dice Nick-  
- ¡bien! –Se levanta el mas joven del grupo quien se encontraba sentado- ¡ya se que podemos hacer!

**E**l silencio y la curiosidad invadió al grupo mientras miraron fijamente al chico

- primero tenemos que conquistar al mundo en 37 años y… -Nick le tapa la boca-  
- debes dejar de ver la Televisión tan seguido….  
- bien, necesitamos un plan –mira a Frankie- sencillo, lógico y rápido  
- -todos asienten-  
- ¿No crees que es mejor pedirle perdón a Angie?  
- -se quita la mano de Nick de la boca- ese plan es muy ton… -Joe le tapa la boca-  
- es el mejor plan que se te a podido ocurrir Fabiana  
- gracias –sonríe- ¡oye!  
- pues –suspira- cuando Ang no tiene nada que hacer sale a patinar así que lo mas seguro debe estar patinando

**M**ientras tanto

- voy a salir – ya tenia los patines puestos y sus zapatos los tenia guardado en un bolso-  
- ok pero no llegues tarde  
- si… -sale de la casa y cierra la puerta-

**C**omienzo a patinar, mientras observaba las casas, me alegraba el día observar todo mientras el viento me llevaba, el patinaje era todo para mi, claro, después de la música, je je…

- -comienza a dar giros- creo que tengo que practicar mas seguido –da un salto y se monta en un tubo mientras va bajando- súper

Flash back

- se supone que el patinaje la relaja, además debe estar sola, ese será el momento perfecto para que  
- ok -se levanta del sillón y sale de la casa-  
- bueno… ¡es hora de que obtenga mi revancha Nick!  
- ¡jamás me ganaras!

**C**omienzan a jugar mientras Neo, Fabiana y Frankie los observaban a la vez que comían palomitas

End Flash Back

- -En eso ve a su lejos a Angie- si se me hizo tan fácil engañarla con un tonto traje, se que no se me hará difícil pedirle perdón, supongo…  
- -escucha pasos a lo que se detiene en seco- ¿ah? –se voltea y no ve a nadie- no se porque debería estar asustándome ahora –cierra sus ojos y da un suspiro- hmp…

**D**e la nada, sentí su calido cuerpo abrazar fuertemente el mío y escuchar un pequeño susurro un vago _lo siento… _en ese momento me di cuenta que cada vez me abrazaba mas fuerte, ¿realmente lo sentía?, era en lo ultimo que pensaba solo quería formular una frase coherente mientras intentaba que no se notara mi tan notable (N/A: valga la redundancia) coloración de mis mejillas

- yo….yo… -baja la cabeza- no lo se…no se si…. Perdonarte….  
- y si, ¿comenzamos de cero?  
- ¿ah? –Se aleja un poco para mirar fijamente al joven y para que este la soltara-  
- -la suelta y sonríe- mucho gusto –acerca su mano a Angie para que esta la estrechara con la suya- mi nombre es Joe –sonríe-  
- -mira la mano de Joe y luego lo mira a el con cara de confusión- yo….yo soy Angie, mucho gusto…supongo –estrecha su mano con la Joe y muestra una pequeña sonrisa-  
- -comienza a caminar- ¿por lo que veo te gusta el patinaje no?  
- -suelta una corta risa y se adelanta- un poco… -sonríe-

--

Ahh… el amor… ¡como me amo!... ho ho ho  
Pronto espero traerles el próximo Cáp!  
¿Sabían que si le daban al botón de GO allá abajo se ganan 1.000 Dólares?

¡¡Besos y hasta el próximo Cáp!!


End file.
